1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a memory module and a memory module including a memory package.
2. Related Art
A memory module may include a plurality of memory packages, wherein the memory packages may include various memory circuits. In order to satisfy the demands for an electronic apparatus to have a smaller size, a scheme has been discussed. The discussed scheme includes improving the degree of integration of a memory module and reducing the power consumed for the operation of the memory module. In order to reduce the power consumed by the memory module, it is necessary to reduce the power consumed in various elements constituting the memory module.